twilightsagabwfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurent
"Human!?" ::―Laurent's surprise at the Cullens associating with humans[src] Laurent (pronounced Lor-Ont) was a nomadic vampire a member of James' coven. Following James' encounter with the Olympic Coven, he became a member of the vegetarian Denali Coven, which included his mate Irina, though he often disregarded their dietary guidelines and admitted to cheating. He was killed by the shape-shifters of La Push after an attempt to kill Bella Swan. Biographyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=1Edit Early lifehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=2Edit It is unknown who turned Laurent, but soon after he met James and Victoria, he joined their coven because James had unparalleled senses. The two of them tracked down a werewolf across Siberia. They then went to the US, becoming nomads. ''Twilight''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Twilight Laurent, James and Victoria came across the Cullen family while passing through Forks. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella Swan, he betrayed them by telling the Cullens everything about them and leaving for Denali to join the Denali Coven. During his time with them, he became the mate of Irina, though he found animal blood revolting and fed on humans now and then, thus kept the red eye color that human-feeding vampires display. He also kept good contact with Victoria and was willing to do favours for her, such as telling her about the Cullens' powers. She then asked him to return to Forks to find out if Bella was still under the Cullens' protection. ''New Moon''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: New Moon http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/2/2e/Paul_attack_Laurent.jpgLaurent killed by the wolves. Added by Vitorwolf When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her while hunting, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He found Bella's scent irresistible and decided to kill her himself, telling her that it would be better if he killed her whereas Victoria was planning to make it 'slow and painful'. However, Laurent was chased off by the sudden appearance of a wolf pack before he could strike. Laurent seemed to mistakenly recognize the shape-shifters as werewolves. This mistake may have occurred because he had accompanied James on a hunt for a werewolf across Siberia years beforehand. He exclaimed, "I don't believe it!" as he was shocked to see them in their wolf form in broad daylight, with no full moon to generate the phasing, and working together (true werewolves do not run in packs). Bella, having no idea what the strange creatures were, aside from huge wolves, fled in terror after the wolves chased Laurent out of the clearing. Later, after Bella found out about Jacob being a werewolf, he told her that they had killed Laurent, and that they have chased Victoria away frequently, though she kept coming back. Physical appearancehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/e/e5/New_moon%27s_laurent.jpg Added by Katherinels Laurent is described as an olive skinned, dark haired vampire with a French accent. In the films, Laurent is portrayed quite different to his description in the books, being dark skinned and having dreadlocks. As with all vampires in the series, he sparkled in the sunlight as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in his skin. Personality and traitshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=6Edit Unlike his coven mates, James and Victoria, Laurent was articulate and civilized. Bella Swan considered him to be easily the most attractive of James's coven. He appeared to have little sense of loyalty as he betrayed James's plans, his coven leader, to the Cullens; disregarded the Denali Coven's vegetarian diet; and tried to painlessly kill Bella against Victoria and the Cullens' wishes. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=7Edit :Main article: Relationships Irinahttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=8Edit :Main article: Irina :Main article: Laurent and Irina Laurent's only known romantic relationship was with Irina from the Denali Coven. When he was killed, Irina became extremely angry and depressed. It was this that stopped the Denali Coven from aiding the Cullen family against the newborn army of Seattle and what made her turn in Renesmee Cullen as an immortal child to the Volturi. It can be assumed she remained in love with him, as she tried avenged to him and she died because of her love for Laurent. Film portrayalhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/f/f4/EdiGathegi2.jpgEdi Gathegi Added by TagAlongPam Edi Gathegi played Laurent in the films Twilight and New Moon. For the films, Laurent was given the surname "Da Revin". Triviahttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=10Edit In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Laurent stayed with the Denali Coven and came to the Cullens' aid against the Volturi. Appearanceshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Laurent&action=edit&section=11Edit *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse'' film (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' (mentioned)